1. Field of the invention.
This invention relates to fluid pressure relief and, more particularly, to a normally closed relief valve interposed in a natural gas flare system in which its purpose is to relieve pressure when it reaches a predetermined set point.
In the chemical industry, tanks containing toxic fluid are connected in parallel with a waste or discharge line for conducting toxic fluid spills or overflow to a safe point of disposal.
This invention provides a pressure relief valve which is interposed in the waste disposal line and normally closes the line unless excess pressure in the upstream end of the line exceeds a predetermined value. The relief valve then opens to permit the toxic fluid to flow through the line without any of the toxic fluid polluting the environment at or near the position of the relief valve.
2. Description of the prior art.
I do not know of any spring loaded non-reclosing relief valves which may be interposed in a fluid line which normally closes the line but opens it under a predetermined value of excess pressure and capable of being pressure balanced on the downstream end.